Time Stone
: "Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spatial paradoxes, time loops! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all?" : ―Karl Mordo to Doctor Strangesrc The Time Stone was one of the six Infinity Stones, the remnants of singularities that predated the universe. It had the ability to manipulate time, even in places "beyond" time, such as the Dark Dimension. It was contained inside the Eye of Agamotto under the protection of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, who swore to protect it. In the year 220 B.B.Y. (1800 A.D.), the Eye of Agamotto was taken to the realm of Oz where it say until 29 B.B.Y. (2002 A.D.) when it was stolen by Darth Sidious and taken to the Infinite Force Galaxy. Later in 16 B.B.Y. (2015 A.D.), the current Sorceress Supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts stole the stone from Palpatine returning it to the Library of Kamr-Taj.Two years later Doctor Strange came across the relic in Wong's library and used it to force a bargain with Dormammu. Later, during the Battle of Titan, Doctor Strange relinquished the Stone to Thanos in exchange for sparing Iron Man's life. Thanos would use the Time Stone during the Battle of Wakanda to resurrect Vision after he was killed by his lover, Wanda Maximoff, in order to acquire the Mind Stone. After Thanos successfully wiped out half of life, he destroyed the Time Stone, along with the other Infinity Stones to prevent his work being undone. In 2023, the Avengers initiated a Time Heist in order to resurrect the lives Thanos had claimed. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Ant-Man were sent back in time to May 4, 2012 during the Battle of New York to retrieve the Time, Space and Mind Stones, where Hulk successfully convinced the Ancient One to relinquish the stone. Following the Battle of Earth, where Iron Man used all six stones to kill Thanos and his army at the cost of his own life, Captain America time-traveled to 2012 to return the Time Stone. History Origins : "We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." : ―Wong to Tony Starksrc When the universe was first born, the Cosmic Entities fashioned the remains of six singularities into concentrated ingots which became known as the Infinity Stones. As indicated by its name, the Time Stone held dominion over the forces of time.1 Cosmic Entitity and Celestial War (Add more later) Emergence of Humans In the Infininite Force Galaxy In the year, 100,000 B.B.Y. (98,061 B.C.), the Celestials managed to aquire both the Space Stone and the Time Stone. This was heavily influenced by Lucifer (The Darkness) from his prison of Hell. Knowing that his father God (The One Above All) would one day create Humanity, Lucifer helped the Celestials gather the stones. Using the stones, the Celestials transported themselves to the barren wasteland of Earth and came into contact with the descendents of Adam and Eve from their son Cain. Using the two stones they transported themselves to the year 4939 B.B.Y. (3,000 B.C.) after the Creation of Earth had taken place, predating the Great Flood. They then led 100,000 humans to the planet of Coruscant, named Notron at the time going back in time to get there. These humans called themselves the Tubal-Cainites, named after Adam and Eve's fifth, great grandson Tubal-Cain. This group of humans would eventually manage to take control of the Infinite Force Galaxy and become the most dominant species living in it. Arrival of the Force Sensitives (Add more later) End of the War (Add more later)